A not so normal summer
by Reality . Reloading
Summary: When Alexis joins her best friend tom, and his family for a vacation, things don't go to plan. Especially having to go against aliens that want to take over the earth. It's a not so normal summer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own character.

I looked up to the sound of the keyboard. My best friend of 12 years, Tom Pearson, was typing really fast on his keyboard and I knew why.

'Tom your going to get caught, you know' I said, sitting up from my spot on his bed, dangling my legs over the side.

'No I won't lex' he replied without even looking at me.

'Yeah, you will your parents could check it any minute'

'Thats why I'm doing it now and need to hurry and it would really help if you would be quiet' still not looking at me.

I sighed before looking over his shoulder, Tom was changing his grades on his report card so his parent wouldn't know that he flunked most of his classes, on purpose may I add which is highly stupid in my opinion.

Tom said he did because he's tired of getting picked on and thought flunking would make him look cooler.

I didn't really get it, I mean so what if your smart I mean I'm smart and I show it, I don't care if I get picked on ( which I do, oh trust me I do ) cause in 10 years time all those people who thought they were cool in high school are going to end up working at fast food places.

Tom didn't see it that way though.

I mean honestly if he's smart enough to hack into the schools computer, he should be smart enough to realise that at least you'd hope so.

'Ok then while your at it can you change my D in art' I hate art, worst subject, I think it's mainly because I can't draw if my life depended on it, like literally I can't even draw a stick man.

He smiled and without looking away from the screen replied with a 'Sure'.

Bored at watching the screen I went over to his bed and grabbed a book I was reading before he decided to change his grades.

I heard a noise by the window and we both looked at it but after a whole realising it was nothing, I returned to the page and tom to his computer screen and keyboard.

A few moments passed before I heard it again except this time the window started to slowly open.

'Tom ...' I warned getting his attention, when he saw my gaze on the window he looked to his eyes widening just like mine.

I put the book down and slowly got up, tom's constant tapping stopped as well.

Next thing I know a blonde head appeared making me jump.

'One word and your both dead' it was toms older sister, Bethany.

'Don't worry I already am?' I asked a hand over my heart, trying to calm the racing heart beat.

'Are you crazy, dad catches you he'll kill you' tom says getting up from his desk chair and walking over.

'Dads not going to catch me' she answered confidently.

I walked over to the window while tom stared at his sister in disbelief.

Bethany had a goofy grin on her face and was waving.

I looked and saw that it was her dooche bag of a boyfriend, Ricky, who was waving at her like a crazy person.

'Seriously what do you see in that guy?' I asked, revolted by that fact that she would stoop so low.

'You mean other than the fact that he's good looking, sweet, sensitive, romantic, funny and ridiculously athletic' she named off looking at me with a smug smile on her face.

I gagged when she was finished, making tom laugh.

'One word Beth, ew' I said looking her dead in the eye.

'Says the girl with the hots for my brother' she said smirking deviously.

'Tom and I are just friends' I declared.

'Yeah lex and I are best friends. It be weird to date her' tom said.

I looked at him and glared 'I I mean, it would just be wrong and' he tried to back track what he said.

I raised my eyebrows at him 'excuse me?'.

'Look I consider you my sister so it would be weird' I rolled my eyes.

'Anyway you like jake..' I stopped him from talking by putting my hand over his mouth.

'Omg you like jake, like our cousin jake?' Bethany said in a Disgusted yet disbelieving voice.

Yeah it's true I like jake Pearson, AKA tom and Bethany's cousin.

I do like him, we've met a coupe, of times and I just seemed to be falling harder every time I mean with that curly blonde head and brown eyes that would make you melt, ok starting to sound weird now.

Just then Hannah, Tom's younger sister burst in her pjs and with asock monkey in her hand, interrupting my thoughts on jake.

'Dad's mad' she said, all our eyes widened.

'At who?' We all asked.

'Tom!' She said but another voice over ruled hers, mr Pearson, their dad.

In a blink of an eye. Bethany grabbed both mine and Hannah's arms, pulling us behind tom's door just as mr P entered.

'What?' Tom asked, trying to play the innocent card.

'If your smart enough to hack into the school's website, your smart enough to pass math' mr P said, to which I could see tom was fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

Oh yeah another thing ever since tom came up with this 'I wanna be cool' card his relationship with his dad went sour.

'You think Bethany got into Michigan for screwing around all the time'

'Course not, she got in because she's perfect' he said after sending Bethany a direct glare and she retuned it with a warning look.

'No your sister worked her tail off and that's what I would expect you to do. I thought you wanted to go to the same college as Alexis. Your really think that gonna happen when your acting like this' mr P said.

'You know your right dad, I don't deserve a family vacation. I should stay home with lex and learn my lesson' he said, trying to get out of it again, I think I lost count after the 60th time.

The Pearson's were going on a summer vacation, for a week along with me seems as my parents decide to go on a holiday to Hawaii to spend time with each other alone, I was going with them after the Pearson's were very welcomed to the idea.

I think they hoped me spending more time with tom, would snap him out of this phase.

Yeah right we are together almost 24/7 and he still acts that way, highly doubt a week is going to change that.

'Oh no I'm not taking the bait kiddo. This isn't you the bad attitude, the grades what's going on?' Mr P asked, trying to get his son to talk to him like he used to.

I kinda felt bad for Mr P I mean it wasn't his fault and yet he was suffering the consequences.

'Nothing' tom lied, not wanting to talk to his dad about it.

'I blame all this for becoming between this right here' mr P said gesturing to the computer and them to him and tom.

'Some low tech family togetherness is just what we need' mr P said taking out the plugs to the computers, I could see tom wince and want to protest but he kept his mouth shut.

'Get some sleep, we hit the road at sunrise' Mr P said walking away, I gave a sigh of relief but then 'oh you guys too' he said looking at us before walking out.

'Damn' I said before wriggling my way out of Bethany's grip.

'Come Han, let's go to bed' Bethany said before leaving the room with Hannah, who was yawning as she left.

'You ok?' I asked tom as we both walked to tom's bed, which we were both sharing for the night as my parents had left earlier today,many way I really do to are I mean we've been friends since we were like two years old it isn't the first time we've had to share a bed.

And besides like tom said he's like a brother to me and me a sister, so I highly doubt anything is going to happen.

'Super' he said sarcastically before climbing into bed and facing the wall, blocking out the rest of the chance of having a conversation.

I sighed before climbing in as well, facing the other way.

'Night tom' I said closing my eyes.

I heard a sigh before tom replied 'night lex'.

Well this summer should be fun ... Not.


	2. Chapter 2

This has got to be the worst car trip ever.

As the Pearson's car was only a five seater and there was 6 of us there was barely any room to breathe let alone move.

I was stuck in the middle between Bethany and tom, while to was in between me and Hannah.

It wasn't that comfortable with me and Bethany fighting for elbow room and Hannah hitting tom in the face every 5 seconds.

'Hannah next time you ride the hump' tom said removing her headphones so she could hear him.

'I barf in the middle remember?' She piped up before putting her headphones back on.

I laughed at toms face before going back to my book that I was reading.

'Its not funny' he said glaring at me.

'Oh believe me it is' I laughed but that disappeared when the dork stole my book, 'hey!'.

'Is this funny?' He said closing my book making me lose my page.

'Tom! Give it back' I said yanking my book from his grasp.

I have a frustrated huff while tom just laughed at me.

A couple of minutes later, Mr P turned the radio up 'in other words, it looks like there will be more than just a few fireworks in the sky tonight. As an unexpected meteor shower adds a little excitement to our area this holiday weekend' the boring voice of the radio informed us.

'Very exciting, looks like were in for a show' mr P says.

'Thats beautiful you guys' mrs P says looking back at us.

'Better wear hats tonight don't want our heads catching On fire' mr P joked, tom and I just exchanged looks before I returned to reading.

Bloody Bethany's phone went of for the millionth time that hour and I looked at it to see what was going on but was disgusted at what I saw.

It was Ricky, ugh shirtless double ugh holding a bunch of flowers and a stupid torn on his face with his head turned to side as in a pout, triple times infinity ugh.

'Oh wow' I said, tom looked over and stole her phone.

'Your boy toy a complete idiot' tom said looking at it, I nodded my agreement.

'Ricky is not a boy toy' she defended snatching her phone back 'were in a mature loving relationship'.

I scoffed at that while tom said 'ugh'.

'Mature? Loving? You serious?' I asked, questioning my friend's sanity.

'You know what why don't you talk to me in a few years when you have a clue what dating is all about' she said turning to glare at us.

'Like Ricky has a clue?' Tom said with am expression of utter disbelief.

'One more word about Ricky and I swear to god ill' mr P honked a horn, cutting Bethany for whatever she was saying.

'Ok that's enough knock it off you guys' mrs P said.

Bethany shot us both a death glare before turning back to her phone.

Tom and I looked at each other wearing smirks.

I soon returned to my reading wondering how much longer this would take to get there, I don't know how much of Bethany and her insistent beeping phone I could take.

Finally we arrived at the house and of course Bethany was the first one to get out of the car.

'And there's the pool, see ya' she said grabbing her bag before walking to the pool.

I rolled my eyes at her and unbuckled the seatbelt that was around me and tom before getting out.

'We beat uncle Nate, oh yeah' Hannah said getting out, wait what?

'Uncle Nate?' I said looking at tom, who looked like a deer in headlights.

'Yeah didn't I tell you him, jake and the twins are coming' he said rubbing the back of his neck.

'No you seemed to forget that little detail'.

'Well think one the bright side, you get a whole week with jake' he said.

I glared at him 'wrong thing to say' I nodded but kept glaring 'I should shut up now?' I nodded again, 'ok then' he said before closing his mouth.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my suitcase from the trunk, tom doing the same before looking at the house.

'I hope there was a discount for booking us up in the most boring place I the whole country' tom said, I rolled my eyes knowing he was going back into the 'I don't care ' state.

As I have had enough of I went inside.

I looked around, not bad for a house in the middle of nowhere, wow starting to sound like to a bit.

I managed to lug my bags upstairs and went into a room.

It had a double bed, score.

I dumped my bags near the door before unpacking.

I soon heard footsteps up the stairs, I looked to see it was tom.

'We are sharing' he explained before dropping his stuff on the bed, I merely nodded in response not really caring.

I had unpacked my stuff by myself as tom had walked back outside.

I needed to go to the bathroom so I left to go find one, not hearing the music from outside.

When I got back I noticed the appearance of four new people in the mine and tom's room.

'Hang on why do you get the best room, I was here first' I saw tom argue with the one and only jake.

'Well I'm here now' 'I'm older' 'and I'm bigger' jake said standing up to tom, I noticed he had grown taller from the last time I saw him.

'Have you grown since Christmas?' Tom asked seeing the height difference as well.

'Two inches cuz, I can tag a stop sign without even having to jump' jake said before waking over to his bags.

'Well I'm not moving' I declared after I realised what he was doing,and also gaining all the attention of the room.

'Lexi is that you?' Jake said staring at me unbelievingly.

'Yeah it me, good to see you again. Hey art, lee' I said greeting the two twins in the room, who were jakes younger brothers.

'Hey Lexi's they replied, sending me a smile.

My attention was drawn back to jake and tom.

'I didn't know you were coming' jake said, still having a expression of disbelief on his face.

'I could say the same thing' I sent a glare at tom who just smirked.

I sat down on the bed, 'like I said before I'm not moving'.

'Then were sharing then' jake said with smug smile, making me roll my eyes ok he was cute and I had a major crush but he did sometimes act like a douche, not as bad as Ricky though.

Then again no one is as bad as Ricky is.

Tom still looked pissed but when jake said that he looked at me and smirked, I knew what he was thinking so I sent him an icy glare only receiving a wink in return.

'Tom come help us unpack' I heard Mr P say from downstairs, tom gave a huff of annoyance before leaving, the twins not far behind.

'Long time no see lex' jake said before giving me a hug, which it was not expecting so it just made me blush harder.

'Yeah, long time, how have you been?'

'Ah you know getting by i guess, you?' He shrugged.

'Yeah I've been good, not much happening so yeah'.I shrugged just like him, responding to his question.

'You know I'm glad your here, maybe this week won't be so bad after all.' Jake said causing me to blush when he smiled as he said this.

'Yeah maybe' I agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

I headed outside and met up with tom, when we heard loud music and an all top familiar yellow car.

'Please tell me that's not who I think it is' I groaned as me and tom walked over to where the car pulled up next to us and who would be the driver but Ricky.

'Surprise surprise princess' Ricky says.

'Ricky? What are you doing here?' Tom says dryly, not even trying to hide his dislike.

'Im just stopping by for the afternoon princess or maybe the night' he laughs before reeving his car and backing his car up next to the other cars.

I groaned 'he better not, or I swear ..' Tom nodded in agreement.

He walked over to where Ricky was when I saw him close his hood and catch something in his hand.

'Whats that?' I ask but he shoves the little black thing in his pocket.

'What what?' He says playing innocent.

Tom was just about to say something before Bethany came out of nowhere shoved him into me.

She jumped into Ricky's arms, 'Woah watch the car' I rolled my eyes at that, like seriously?

'I can't believe your here' she squealed loudly, making me roll my eyes again.

'Well your my girlfriend now,so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you' he said with the fakest smile I have ever seen but Bethany just giggled.

'Now give papa some sugar' he said leaning closer, ok now I really was going to be sick.

'Bethany please don't give papa sugar' tom spoke up with a disgusted expression.

Ricky sent him an annoyed look but it faded back into a fake smile when Bethany looked back at him and giggled.

'Mr and mrs P' Ricky said with fake enthusiasm as he walked into the kitchen where toms parents where.

Tom and I followed him, wondering what he was up to.

They smiled brightly when they saw him, seriously?

'Ricky wow!' Mrs P exclaimed.

'Hey Ricky, what a surprise!' Mr P said.

'I got you a little house warming gift' Ricky said handing over some blue, red and white flowers in a bunch of wrapping with the same colours.

'Oh they're beautiful' mrs P gushed, sniffing them.

Seriously, like come on he's such a douchebag why can't they see that.

I heard tom speak up and I noticed I had droned out of the conversation, 'maybe you should have a look at it dad' I saw Ricky with a flash of annoyance before putting another fake smile on his face.

'Sure I don't mind getting my hands dirty'.

We all headed outside, jake saw us and walked out as well.

When he saw Ricky he asked me 'who's he?' He said pointing at Ricky.

'Bethany's boyfriend' I replied in disgust which I think he picked up on because of the smirk on his face.

Mr P tried to fix his car but in vain and it was only until he started taking about spreadsheets and Ricky staying over did I walk away, tom and jake not far behind.

'What a gas pipe' jake said entering our room, to which I was already reading on the bed, but I put it down when they entered.

'I know. Why can't they see that?'tom fretted as he entered as well.

'Dude, parents are wired differently. Their brains are old, mushy, fried from bad 80s music' jake explained making me laugh at the last one, to which he sent me a charming smile making me blush.

When I looked up tom was smirking at me, so I glared at him.

'Thats why it's up to you Thomas. You have to defend your families honour. Like a man' jake said pulling out a metal case plonking it on the bed before opening it,

My eyes widened when I saw an awesome looking paintball gun.

'I call it 'The Punisher''' he said with pride.

'Woah your dad bought you this' I spoke up in awe, I think I saw jake smile proudly at my enthusiasm.

'Yel perks of divorce, never underestimate a grown mans guilt. If we even mention mom, Nate drives us straight to the mall' he picks up the gun and hands it to tom.

'She's all your don't be a wuss all your life' tom glanced down at the gun unsure.

'I don't know man' jake rolled his eyes before heading over tot he window, me and tom following.

'Do you really want Ricky to be your brother in law' I looked out the window to see Ricky attempting a cartwheel.

'Heck no' Tim said firmly, narrowing his eyes but really who could blame him the guys a tool.

'Then let's go prune the family tree' jake said before leaving the room.

Tom and I glanced at each other before following him.

I have no idea how but in under five minutes jake had managed to find a complete shrub costume.

'Ok maybe shooting my sisters boyfriend wasn't the best idea' tom said, now more unsure making me folly eyes as I looked at Bethany and Ricky by the pool.

Bethany was rubbing what looked like lotion on his chest, making me gag, if I ever have a boyfriend I'm so not acting like that.

With that thought I looked over at jake but I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts and at the task at hand.

Ricky was now leaning in and tom and jake were arguing about pulling the trigger, so I did it for them.

Orange paintballs hit Ricky full pelt.

'Lex!' Tom glared at me but I shrugged and kept my hand on the he trigger even with tom trying to get it off.

'Yes!' I said when I saw a couple hit Ricky right where it would hurt the most, making him give out some girly squeals.

Bethany looked over and saw us all arguing and started walking angry.

'Oh shit, she saw us, what do we do?'

'Camouflage' jake said before lowering down disappearing.

I rolled away into some, long grass successfully hiding myself but tom wasn't so lucky.

'Im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' he kept on saying when she was near.

'You shot my boyfriend, sorry doesn't even cut it. When tom when are you going to grow up and stop being a total embarrassment' ouch.

'And that's why we use camouflage' jake said when she walked away.

'Shut up jake' 'sorry tom' I said when I noticed his dejected expression.

'Don't worry about it lex ..' He was cut off by Mr P yelling to come inside.

This won't be good.


	4. Chapter 4

'A paintball gun? Do you know that's a getaway gun, you could of poked someone's eye out' mr P lectured the three of us as we sat down.

I was In between the two taller boys but was looking down when to got lectured when it was my fault.

'Don't Worry about it mr P, I was a little kid once too' Ricky said leaning against the doorway, I glared at him but he just had a silly smirk on his face, which ire ally engaged to wipe off.

I zoned out until I heard mr p said we were waking up at 7 sharp tomorrow.

'7' me and tom exasperated.

'Pass, Nate?' Jake said looking at his dad.

'Stu don't you think that a little early how bout this, 10 am, on the dock no questions asked' me and jake hi fived at that answer.

'Way to crack a whip Nate, way to crack a whip' mr P said annoyed at his brother's antics.

There was a loud crash of thunder and the tv acted up.

'Stu, stu the TVS gone haywire' nana Pearson said banging the tv with her cane wow she likes her tv.

'Mom mom it's probably the dish, I'll wait till the storm blows over before I go check it out'. Mr P reassured her.

'Hang on mr P why don't I go up and fix the dish it s the least I could do for your hospitality' Ricky said walking over and hitting tom in the back of the bed while he walked passed.

I started to go after him and knock him silly for hurting my best friend but jake held me back sensing what I was going to do.

I think mr P agreed but Ricky came over and leaned close to tom.

'But I will need a helping hand, what you say brother, how bout we make things over' I glared at him but tom still went up with him reluctantly.

Jake let go of my Arm and he both headed to our room.

'Ugh I swear I just wanna ugh' I groaned frustrated before landing not the bed.

Jake laughed at me before laying back next to me.

'Hey what be bout we go scare tom?' He suggested.

'You can, I promised Hannah I would play with her' I said sitting up.

'Your loss' he said before leaving, I groaned but went out into Hannah's room to play.

Hannah had gone to grab another toy from upstairs when I heard shouts from upstairs.

I went up and climbed the stairs to see the twins arguing.

I saw that Tom and jake were banging on the window with frantic expressions, yelling at them to open it.

'Oh Lexi thank god, open the window!' Jake yelled when he saw me.

I moved through the twins and Hannah before opening the window.

'Move lex!' Jake yelled before jumping through the window, tom falling behind him, both landing on the floor.

'Whats gotten into you two?' I asked before jake started pushing me and the other out of the room.

'Everybody downstairs now!' Tom yelled getting up as well.

'Whats the hell is wr ...' I was cut off by the sound of the glass breaking.

He all turned around and my eyes widened when I saw four ugly green aliens standing there.

'Creepy crawlies' Hannah whispered.

'Go go go!' Tom yelled pushing us all down, I grabbed Hannah and we ran out.

Tom and jake fell out with an umph.

'Twins pull!' I yelled and they ran over and pulled The rope closing the attic trap door.

Both tom and jake were spazzing out but relaxed when the attic closed.

'Stay there han' I said, leaving her I the corner of the room before walking over to the two boys.

'I mean prove it!' Jake yelled getting on top of tom.

'You wet the bed until you were 10 a zombie wouldn't know that' tom said quickly, jakes eyes widening.

The door opened and me and jake sprung into action trying to shut it again, while tom and lee tried to pull the rope.

Art came over and tried to help but was scratched by a claw.

'Ah ah she just scratched me with her claw' he freaked out pulling his hand back.

Jake pushed up and closed it, cutting off one of their nails.

We both slumped next to each other 'good job' 'thanks'.

I got up and realisation hit me as the adrenalin wore off.

'Now can someone tell me what the freck is going on?!' I yelled.

'Well explain later, right now we gotta call the police'.

We all rushed into my room, grabbing our phones.

'I have no signal' 'neither do I' 'mines dead too'.

I looker over and saw a rotary phone and I went over and grabbed it 'it's working' everyone looked at me and I passed it to lee.

He kept on pressing it but it didn't work 'There's no buttons what is this thing?' 'Its a rotary phone you spin it' tom said taking over and spinning the dial.

It took a long time for it to finish spinning and when it did jake spoke up 'you've got to be kidding me?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Sheriff here.' The man on the other side of the phone said.

'Th-there's an alien invasion at our rental house. Knee-high beings. Very violent.' Tom answered with urgency and maybe a bit of desperation.

'Knee-high. Like a hobbit?' The sherif says confused.

'No. Real. Look, I know this sounds crazy... but you gotta understand-' tom started but was cut off 'Okay, yeah, listen, son. You do know making a fraudulent complaint is a federal offence. It's punishable-' the line went dead.

'Hello?' Tom asked before hanging up the phone, 'We gotta tell our parents.'.

Before we could move to the door we heard a bang against the window.

We all turned and stared at it scared before jake and I hesitantly went up to it, the others not far behind.

Jake pulled back the curtains and we all jumped when we saw that it was Ricky.

I had unconsciously grabbed hold of jakes arm in fright but quickly let go, hoping that he didn't notice.

'Think he's still an alien zombie?' Tom asked as jake opened up the window and we got a better look.

Ricky seemed to be hanging by a rope that lead up to the roof, how he ended there in the first place, I didn't know and I didn't want to.

Jake looked back at Hannah and she reluctantly handed him her pink fairy wand and jake pushed Ricky with it.

'You are useless.' Ricky said and we all jumped not expecting it, once again I had grabbed hold of jake's arm and let go when I saw tom smirk at me which I responded by poking my tongue out at my best friend.

'Why aren't the mind-control plugs working? You're the engineer. Figure it out. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up. Fix it! Fix it. Fix it now, you idiot.' Ricky kept on saying, confusing me.

'Uh he's not talking to us right?' I asked looking at tom for an explanation.

'I think he's picking up their conversation. They had, like, a Bluetooth.' tom explained and we all nodded understanding.

'What do you mean their hormone levels are too unstable? Are you telling me the plugs only work on mature subjects? Why did we not plan for this? You have failed me, you incompetent piece of Translation not available.' Ricky said before he had a spaz attack and the cord came lose and he fell straight to the ground.

'Did you hear that?' Tom asked.

'Yeah sounds like Ricky landed on his face' art said and I hi fived him. 'No. Those things they shot at us, they-re-they're mind-control plugs. They won't work on kids. It's like you said. We're wired differently.' Tom explained more looking at jake at the end of it.

'Wwhat about Ricky? They tagged him and he's Bethany's age' jake said, voicing what I had just been thinking.

'No he lied the tool's in college' tom said and I rolled my eyes, should of known.

'So if their plugs don't work on kids-' lee started 'That means we're safe.' Art ended.

'It means we can fight 'em.' Jake inputted.

'It means they'll go after your parents. They're walking targets.' I added seeing what they weren't. 'We got to tell 'em. Now.' Art said before he tried to make a run for the door but tom stopped him.

'Wait. Think. If our parents even go near those things, they'll get zapped and end up zombies. Our own parents will attack us.'.

'We need the police and their hardcore firepower' jake said also taking a step forward before my words stopped him 'armed zombies even better'.

'We're done. Game over. ' art said, with defeat in his voice.

'Game over for the grown-ups. But we can still fight back.' Jake said determined, 'So you expect us to stop an alien invasion on our own?' Lee said, with disbelief.

'He's right. We're the only option. But we can't tell anyone. No police, no parents, no exceptions. Got it?' Tom said pointing at each of us as he listed people off before he reached the spot Hannah was meant to be standing.

'Hannah?' 'Oh no' I said before racing downstairs knowing Hannah was telling the adults.

'They're up in the attic right now, little aliens. They're loud and scary and really mean.' I heard Hannah saying before I reached the kitchen.

'Han, there's no such things as aliens.' Mr P reassured her.

'Yes, there is. I saw them. They smashed the skylight and tried to break the attic stairs.' Hannah replied just as we entered the kitchen.

'Well, let's hope not for your sake. We put a huge deposit on this place. So you lot better keep it in one piece.' Mrs p said glancing at all of us. 'You heard her, Tom. No more trouble.' Mr P said looking at tom.

'It was just a video game. We shouldn't have let her watch. It's rated "T" for "Teen". - It's teen violence.' Tom explained before we took Hannah out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

'Tommy I'm scared. I don't like the mean aliens' Hannah whined, pulling in Tom's arm making us all stop and stare as tom knelt down. 'Don't worry, Han. Just pretend it's a big game, a game that we're gonna win. Just think about how little they are.' Tom reassured her but art had to open his big mouth 'little and deadly' I elbowed him to shut up and everyone glared at him.

'What do we do now?' I asked looking at tom and jake in turn.

'We find their weakness' jake answered.

'they flew here from another galaxy. You really think they have a weakness?' Lee asked disbelieving.

'First rule of warrior code, everyone has a weakness' i swear I saw jake's eyes flicker to me for a second but it might of just been a trick of the light or maybe just wishful thinking, I thought as we headed outside.


	6. Chapter 6

'All right, recon's my specialty. I'm going up.' Jake said before walking up to the type of ladder thing, covered in vines on the side of the house.

He started to climb when tom blurted out 'I'm coming with you' 'tommy be careful' Hannah said as tom started to climb along with jake.

We stared up as they climbed all the way to the top looking in on the attic window.

They began arguing about something when jake slipped and fell grabbing hold of the ladder with one hand.

'Jake!' I called out. 'Tom! Help me!' Jakes said before grabbing on to Tom's shoulder but he kept looking through the window until the the I guess step snapped and they both fell to the ground with a yell.

'That must of hurt' lee said while I went over and checked if they were ok.

'You guys alright?' I asked but jake glared at tom moving his hand to his shoulder rolling it.

'The basement. There's something in the basement' was the only thing tom said before rushing off.

I rolled my eyes before offering my hand to make which he took pulling himself up with my help.

'You alright?' 'Fine' he said and sent me a smile to reassure me before we both rushed off to the basement after the others.

I saw Bethany talking to the others about Ricky and tom kept on telling her to go to the lake.

I looked around and saw Ricky laying in the bushes.

I poked jake's arm and got his attention pointing at Ricky.

He smiled and I tried not to laugh.

Bethany eventually walked off and we joined the rest of the group before going inside to the basement.

The basement I guess was like every other basement, dark, cold and full of a lot of random junk.

'I'm telling you, their map led down here.' Tom said as we all looked around.

'You positive?' Jake said and I could hear a hunt of disbelief in his words.

It was then I heard a noise like beeping, only crackling.

'You hear that? Rice Krispies.' Hannah spoke and well turned to look at the source of the noise.

It was art's ds, he handed it to tom and I looked over hi shoulder to have a look.

'What is that?' I asked as I saw a bunch of signs cross the screen but I didn't understand or even recognise a single one.

'It's them. Something down here's setting it off' tom spoke looking around, trying to find what.

'Well, whatever it is, we can't let 'em get to it. Everyone, gear up. We move on my command.' Jake somewhat ordered grabbing a rake I think, I looked and saw that lee had what looked like a hockey helmet on and art gave him a 'look'.

'Now, just hold on. If we run up there with a bunch of random junk, we're gonna get creamed. We can make something better.' Tom said and I knew he was right.

'We're in the middle of a battle, and you wanna play science fair? No way. We're going back in now... before our parents end up as alien zombies.' Jake argued back.

'You're not thinking. We need a plan. I already have a great idea for a weapon.'

'Really? Let's go. Now. Lexi you coming?' Jake asked looking at me.

'Jake we need a plan, we go in their we are screwed. Their from another planet with probably more advanced technology then us and you won't to go against them witho some junk you found in the basement?' I tried reasoning with him but of course he didn't listen.

'Fine. Stay here and play geek as well' I saw a look of hurt flash through his eyes before he had spoken but it was covered in anger and another emotion I didn't know.

He ran up the stairs the twins not far behind him.

Tom picked up a blue tube 'Hannah, hand me that tape.'.


	7. Chapter 7

We ran up the stairs with I guess Tom's weapon, a potato gun not the best thing in the world but better then a bloody rake.

'Now what are we gonna do?' 'I don't know.' We heard the twins yell from the room.

'Stay behind me.' Tom spoke and I scoffed ' I can take care of myself tom'.

He raised his eyebrow at me 'from aliens from outer space?' I rolled my eyes and made for the door.

I opened it welcomed by shouts 'No! Don't! Don't! There's no gravity.'.

Next thing I know I'm floating from the ground along with the others.

It was then we saw the attack open and the female alien popped her head out 'Hello, hu-mans.'.

'Enjoying the ride?' Said the ugly one next to her.

They jumped down grabbing hold of the trapdoor before pressing something on their shoes and with a click they went to the floor easily and started walking even though it was kinda slow walking.

'They have gravity boots. Why don't we have gravity boots?' Art complained.

"They have gravity boots." The female one mocked his voice.

'The door! Stop 'em! Use your weapon, Tom!' I yelled when I saw what the were heading for.

'Bring it, meat sack.' The ugly one taunted him,

'Today!' Jake yelled out and tom pulled the trigger except the potato just flew round the room, floating like the rest of us.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, duh no gravity.

'A potato gun? That's your big idea?' Jake asked tom in disbelief of the fact.

'Shut up jake, it's not like your plan worked either' I said defending my best friend.

'My plan is working.' 'My plan. You mean my plan.' The aliens were arguing with each other as they made their way further to the door.

'Hurry, Tommy!' Hannah yelled.

I saw tom grab the fire extinguisher next to him and hooked it up before flying across the room, the aliens jumping out of the way.

Tom got to the door and locked it before unleashing the extinguisher at the aliens, covering them in a white.

It soon ran out and the aliens started talking before climbing up the door, submitting the self to zero gravity.

'Tom!' I yelled, point at the grenade on the floor and tom understood, I would of gone after it but I was too far away.

'Jake, get the grenade!' He yelled and jake nodded before I guess jumping around the room before pushing off the roof and grabbing the grenade.

'Quick! Toss it here!' Tom yelled and jake threw it hard and tom batted it away with the fire extinguisher, breaking it.

The gravity was restored and we all fell, landing on the floor we'll I landed on top of jake and Hannah landed on one of the beanbags.

I rolled off of jake when I heard the female alien yell 'You little-' but tom whacked her away with the extinguisher.

They soon tried to run back to the attic and chaos went,

'Quick! Get 'em!' 'Go!' 'Shoot him! Shoot him!' 'Go, go, go!' 'Shoot him!' 'Come on!' 'Again.' We all yelled as we tried to hit or grab the aliens, jake had somehow managed to find his paintball gun and unleashed a rain of paintballs, getting the alien in the butt.

'Buttocks on fire!' He cried out before scrambling back up, a controller falling down as the door closed.

'That's the thing they used to control Ricky.' Jake said as art picked it up.

'Cool. Let me see it. Nice action on the toggles. Wait. What are these?'

'Give it back. Let me see.' 'I picked it up first.' 'Give it back.' 'It's mine.' The twins argued pulling the controller back and forth between the two of them.

'Hey, hey, hey, guys. This is not a toy. It's real.' I interrupted and they stopped it was then we heard a thud from outside.

Tom went to investigate 'Ricky?' Jake asked 'Yep.' He said with a smile, he must of done something.

'Get him before somebody finds him. I'll stand alien watch.' Jake said before running off.

'Jake wait up!' I yelled running after the blonde boy, Hannah following me.


	8. Chapter 8

We had made a sort of barrier up in the room, where the aliens were before, sitting behind it clutching something, jake had a small cane and I had one of those three pitched fork, gardening things, Hannah just had her sock monkey next to her.

'Hey jake?' I said as Hannah got involved in playing with some barbie dolls next to us.

He ignored me, maybe annoyed at what had happened in the basement.

'Look I'm sorry for before it's just it's like what you said we are in the middle of a war pretty much we can't just rush everything without a form of strategy.' I tried to explain my view on the matter.

'Look lex I get it you don't need to explain' he finally said after a few moments of silence.

'So do you forgive me?' I asked and he turned to me and smiled 'course I forgive you, it's hard to stay mad at you for long' I smiled and nudged his shoulder with mine, him returning the gesture before we turned back to watching the room.

Soon we heard the others make their way up, no Ricky though.

'Where's Ricky? Taken prisoner by the aliens?' Jake asked.

'No. Worse. My sister.' Tom said and I gave a small laugh at that, yeah an angry Bethany was one that you didn't want to mess with.

'Any action up here?' He asked kneeling next to me.

'It's been quiet. Too quiet.' I say and we scan the room once more before we heard a noise coming from the vents 'No talking in here. Got it?'.

'What are they doing in the vents?' Jake asked as we all stood up

'Their map. That's how they'll get to the basement.'tom explained understanding quickly. 'What do we do?' Lee asked and I smiled having a plan.

'I know' I say before rushing out of the room, tom and jake not far behind.

I got to the stairs and turned the thermostat up 'lex your a genius' tom said 'I try'.

'I hope this works, Einstein.' Jake said before we rushed back upstairs.

'Fall back! Fall back!' We heard the aliens yell as they ran back to the attic, after discovering the heat.

'Sounds like they're mad.' Art said with a smirk.

'Nice job. I think it's working.' Jake said 'you think?' I said sarcastically but before anyone else could say anything 'Kids, get down here right now!' It was mr P.

We all went downstairs to see him near the thermostat.

'Who turned on the heat?' He asked and before I could admit that it was me tom interjected 'I did. We need that on.' He said turning it back.

'Are you crazy? It's July.' He said and jake spoke 'Yeah, but it's- it's freezing in here.' We all catches on and acted cold 'Yeah. Arctic.' Lee said.

'Yeah. I think Hannah's coming down with something.' I said and she looked at me before coughing.

'What's going on?' He asked us and before we could make up some lie Hannah spoke 'We're fighting aliens. I'm pretending it's pretend. I mean, it is pretend.' She changed her words after we glared at her.

'Okay, but I'm not pretending, so don't touch the thermostat.' He said turning it down but tom turned it back up.

'Tom, I'm not playing around.' He said turning it down again 'Neither am I.' Tom spoke turning it up.

'Tom, I'm not kidding. You wanna spend the rest of the week in your room?' My P threatened.

'Why can't you at least trust there's a reason I'm doing this?' Tom exasperated.

'A reason why you're blasting the furnace on summer vacation?' 'Yes' 'A reason why you shot your sister's boyfriend?' 'Yes.' 'A reason why you're talking back, giving me attitude? Failing your classes?' He spoke and Tim's expression hardened.

'So that's what this is about? I failed them on purpose. Yeah, I tanked my grades, okay? I'm tired of getting picked on because I'm a brainiac.' He said finally telling his dad the real truth.

'I was a brainiac. It worked for me.' Mr o argued but tom snapped

'I don't wanna be like you. I wanna be cool.'.

Mr P had an expression of hurt before I t hardened and he spoke only once before walking away 'Don't touch the thermostat.'.

We all made our way upstairs after that and I heard jake talking to tom.

'Is that true? You really fail on purpose?' Jake asked in disbelief.

'Nobody likes a mathlete. Man, we can't fight these things with our parents around.'

'We can't just get rid of 'em.'i spoke as well stopped listening in to the conversation.

'Maybe we can. Here's what I want you to do.' Tom said before he explained his plan of getting the parents out of the house.


End file.
